Your The Reason
by ForNowUnamed
Summary: For my Bestie CharleeMarye143 : Carlos tries to make James a birthday cake but something goes wrong!Slash Jarlos


**A/N haha(: Ok so I was hanging with my bff today(:And she was like oh youu should wite a story for me and i was like ok(: She's writing one for me too (: Hahaha i love her weve been through just about everything together So of course id write a story for her so this one is For CharleeMarye143**(:

Ice cream,streamers,entertainment . Everything was set everyone would be here in a couple hours . What am I forgetting ? I looked around and shrugged it probably wasn't important.I smiled skipping back to me and James room.I need a nap after all of this work.I threw myself on my bed . Slowly falling to sleep . As soon as my eyes closed they shot back open.I forgot the cake!I jumped up running to the kitchen.I looked around what do I do now?I turned frantically looking through cupboards and shelves.

"Hey anyone here?"I heard James voice.I turned around he smiled at me"Hey Baby what you doing"He leaned down to kiss my cheek and i slapped him . He winced from the sudden pain I had just caused him."CARLOS!"He shouted.I frowned.

"Your not supposed to be here!"I shouted back turning around and crossing my arms.I could practically feel him smiling.I turned the water on hot and ran my hand underneath it when he wrapped his arms around my waist."Yous so cute when you pout."He said he tried to kiss me again but i wriggled my way out of his arms and ran into the bathroom."GO AWAY!"I shouted from the bathroom . He groaned loud enough for me to hear him.

"I didn't wanna kiss you anyways"He said back.

"Liar"I smirked.

"Well it is my birthday its the least you can do"He shouted back at me.I wanted to stab myself for telling him Id give him whatever he wants for his birthday.

"Fine but later im busy"

"Doing what"

"Stuff"

"Stuff?

"Yes Stuff now go away"

"But I don't have anything to do!"He whined.I shrugged even though he couldn't see me.

"If I kiss you will you leave.?"

"Depends on the kiss"

"Cheek"I said

"Lips."

"No Tongue"

"That's not fun"He whined again.

"Fine then no kiss.

"Ok ok ok fine"He pouted.I slowly opened the door and walked over to him giving him a quick kiss and running away."HEY!"He shouted.I laughed.

"We never agreed on how long"I said."Now go away."I shouted from the other side of the room.

"No"He said smirking at me.I frowned.

"You promised"I said he pouted."Well fine then and I only came back for swim trunks"He said grabbing them off the window and walking out the door"Love you"He shouted.

"Whatever"I shouted back to him.I love that kid . Now what was I doing?OH MY GOD!I mentally screamed in my head.I was to busy arguing with James to realize I still didn't have any material.I groaned loudly.

"You know some people do like sleeping"Logan said walking into the room with an irritated face."Why are you shouting ...I could've sworn I heard a James in here?"He stated but kinda asked.I shrugged and smiled wide at him."What?"He asked I moved in a little closer."Seriously stop its your creeping me out"He said walking past me and to the kitchen.I followed him sitting on the counter still smiling at him . Logan poured some milk into a bowl slowly still looking at me funny."Ok I give what do you want?"He asked

"I FORGOT TO MAKE A CAKE AND I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO DO SO HELP ME MAKE ONE BECAUSE YOUR MY BEST FRIEND AND I LOVE YOU"I shouted at him smiling he still shrugged.

"Ok but you know that we both suck at baking right?"I nodded sadly.

"Ok just checking lets bake a cake."Logan shouted"Ill be right back."He said quickly running out the door.I sighed guess im on my own.I thought to myself.

Ok what do you need to bake a cake? Eggs,and water and baking stuff.I smiled I can do this.

_**3 Hours later**_

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Oh shut up fire alarm I know already"I whined to the fire alarm in the apartment all three were going off.

_Bring Bring Bring_"Not you to stove please please just bake the cake I shouted at it.I ran around the apartment grabbing towels,a fire extinguisher,and a bucket of water.I dropped the bucket on the floor.I groaned throwing the towels on the split water . Logan ran back in with another bucket throwing it on the sink that put that fire out.I pulled out the fire extinguisher pointing it in every direction of the kitchen till every fire was gone . We should really get sprinklers in here.I thought to myself.

_DING!_

"Isn't that the timer?"Logan asked.I nodded."Im surprised it survived all of this" He said with a shocked expression on his face.I shrugged.

"Im just glad the cakes done"I said to him he nodded and walked away mumbling something about needing a nap.

I heard the front door slam shut and James walked around the counter staring at me with wide eyes.

"Uh babe whats going on in here?"He asked me.I looked around the place really was a mess.I sighed

"I was trying to make you a cake"I said and he smiled."Well if you put in all this work lets taste it."He said softly kissing my cheek . And walking over to the stove opening it.I had a panicked look on my face . Why was my cake greenish blue?I whined at the sight . He bent down and popped a piece in his chewed it for no more than 2 seconds before spitting it out and making a disgusted face."That bad?"I asked trying not to laugh as he ran his hand over his tongue trying to get rid of the taste he nodded."Well that's okay"I said walking over to the fridge And grabbing a cake that wasn't blue or green but nice plain vanilla and placing it on the table.

"Logan didn't think it would turn out good so we bought this one from the store and wrote happy birthday Jamie on it(:"I said smiling at him he shook his head smiling and walked over to me kissing the top of my head."I love you"He said

"I love you to.

"So whens the party?"He asked dancing.

My eyes shot out of my ! I FORGOT THE INVITATIONS!I groaned loudly

"Give me a second"I said through gritted teeth walking into the back room.I hate planning birthdays.

**Yep so theres that(: Well Charlee hope you liked it haha(: Now im gonna go read the story that you uploaded for for those who like Twlight you shouldread her stories (: Im out and done for that day(:And for the whole running water thing I do that when im mad it relaxes me weird right?  
><strong>

** -Ahmazingly-Weird  
><strong>


End file.
